Fairy Tail Island
by FairyTailGruvia
Summary: Makarov Dreyar is the host of a new reality show: Fairy Tail Island. Though this isn't exactly a normal reality show. The twenty teens each have magic. Love, betrayals, friendships and battles, anything can happen! Only one will win the one million dollars!
1. Introductions

"Makarov!" A man said happily as he clasped his hands together. He was wearing a business suit.

The old man smiled, "Thanks to all my other shows, now I can make any type of show I want!" he replied.

The man in front of him still smiled but raised a brow in curiosity.

"What is the type of show you want to make anyway?"

The old man grinned. "A reality show of course! I mean, just think about how many ratings it'll get!"

"Yeah, I guess your right about that." The man chuckled. "But who's the cast?"

"Teenagers!" Makarov replied quickly. "Young, good-looking, why not?"

"Well I hope the show will be a success."

Makarov started laughing. "It's gonna be the best show yet!"

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

"Hello viewers! I'm the host Makraov Dreyar and this is, Fairy, Tail, Island!" The old man grinned from ear to ear. "There will be 20 teenagers coming to this island, now here's how those show goes. The youngsters will have 12 weeks to stay here. Love, hate, friendships, betrayals, anything could happen!" He paused for a second.

"You may ask why am I telling you this. The reason is that I have one million dollars and the winner will receive it. However, there is always an elimination at the end of the episode. There will be two teams and whichever loses, faces elimination."

The short, old man sighed. "Let's introduce them now."

There was a boat. The 20 teens were all on it.

First there was a blond girl with a curvy body. She was talking to the girl with the light blue hair who was holding a book in her arms.

Near them was two guys who were at the buffet. One had black hair while the other pink. Supposedly it looked like an eating contest.

Then a girl who was all by herself. She had blue hair and seemed quite gloomy. She was near a bench but didn't sit down because of a guy with long black hair was already laying on it.

Moving on, a little girl ("Are you sure she's a teenager?" Makarov asked. The producers nodded.")

Who had long dark blue hair. She was smiling at a...cat?

Anyway, there was a scarlet haired girl who was talking to a blue haired guy while crossing her arms.

After that the camera moved on to a group I guess.

A guy with light green long hair, another with blond hair, and lastly a woman who had glasses with a mixture of blonde and brown hair.

Weirdly though, the woman was staring somewhere. The camera moved where she looking.

Another group. A built-looking guy with white hair. He was next to two young girls. They both had white hair but one had long hair while the other short.

Then there was some laughing. A guy with white-blueish hair was talking to a guy with brown-orange hair.

A girl rolled her eyes at the two. She had long dark brown hair. She was near a girl who acted like a cat.

The last person was, wait where is she? Well anyway, she's around here.

The boat stopped at the island. "Now, come down youngsters and introduce yourselves."

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you!"

"Hello, mine name is Levy."

"Gray. Before I startle you all, I have a habit of striping so don't freak out." The pink-hair boy glared.

"Natsu. I'm gonna beat all of you!"

"Juvia. Juvia isn't happy."

The guy with the long black hair sighed. "Gajeel."

"Wendy! And this is my friend Carla!"

Natsu smiled widely. "You brought a friend too?! Happy!" He called out.

Makarov sighed. "Keep going!"

"Erza. I hope we can all understand and play fairly."

"Jellal."

"Freed."

"Do I have to if you already know me?" The guy with the blond hair asked. The old man nodded.

"Laxus."

"Evergreen."

"Elfman! I'm a man!"

"Oh Elfman. " The girl with the long hair worriedly said. "I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira."

"Lisanna."

"Lyon." Then he looked at Gray. "Long time no see! Gray." Lyon said win a smirk. Gray glared.

"Loke. If any of you ladies need any help, just say my name."

"Kagura."

"Millianna!"

"We're missing one. Now where is she..?" Makarov said as he looked around until he heard a girl laughing.

He looked up at the boat and saw the girl. She had brown hair and was-

"Drunk?! Are you drinking my barrel?!" Makarov yelled. "Cana get down here!"

Cana hiccuped. "Maybe next time gramps!"

"Cana!"

* * *

**A/N: It was a bit short! This was just the introduction so I'll write more next time!**


	2. Getting Started

**A/N: What type of romances do you want? I mean like, what shipping do you want to happen? Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this because I put something in here for you action-lovers.**

* * *

"Last time on Fairy Tail Island. Today we met the cast, now we will make the teams up!" Makarov said with a smile and sparkle in his eyes. "Natsu! Gray! Lucy! Juvia! Levy! Gajeel! Lyon! Cana! Loke! Wendy!" he finished off. "Make up the team name."

"Next. Erza! Jellal! Laxus! Elfman! Evergreen! Freed! Mirajane! Kagura! Millianna! Lisanna! Like the others, make up your name. You have one minute."

**1 Minute Later**

"Time's up. Now, Team one."

Natsu smiled widely and raised up one of his fists. "THE FLAMING DRAGONS!"

Makarov smiled and nodded his head. But his team didn't exactly agree with Natsu leaving them stunned.

"Team two."

"Heaven's wheel." Erza replied sharply.

Makarov nodded. Then he clasped his hands together. "Alright you brats! Now everyone pick a partner to sleep with! Anyone."

Erza raised a brow but shook her head. Her childhood friend accidentally bumped into her.

"Sorry." she mumbled until she realized it was Jellal.

"Hey, Erza.." he said.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to, maybe, sleep with me?"

"What?!" She said with her eyes wide in shock.

Jellal's face turned red. "We probably have cabins so..."

"Oh, um of course. I forgot about that. Well, since we're friends why not?" she replied but still had a flustered face.

"Laxus! Share a room with me!" Freed said. Laxus had his arms crossed and shrugged.

"Fine."

Evergreen however pouted. "Now who am I gonna to sleep with? Bickslow's not here because he said he had family matters at home!" she said unhappily.

She started to go towards Mirajane and saw she was talking to Elfman.

"Picking a partner is a man!" he exclaimed. Evergreen got a bit provoked with the man thing so she simply whacked the guy with her fan.

"Hey! What's that for!?" he yelled. Evergreen however kept whacking him.

"The whole man thing is really get on my nerves! And your saying it to a girl who doesn't care! It's not like she would like you!"

"She's my sister!"

Evergreen stopped. "Oh...she is?

Mira smiled. "Yeah, I'm his older sister and to Lisanna too."

"Oh..."

"Hey! You two brats!" The three turned their heads to see the old man. "The one with the glasses and the bulky one! Your sharing a room!"

"Wait what?!" she exclaimed.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry that I'm sharing a room with her." he said sadly.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"It's okay Elfman." Mira said happily.

* * *

"Well why don't you share a room with me beautiful?" Loke said to Lucy. Lucy blushed a bit but ignored his request.

"No thanks." she replied. "I'm sharing a room with one of my new friends!"

Suddenly Levy appeared and took her arm. "Let's go Lu-chan!"

With that being said, they left the player by himself.

"Juvia, doesn't know anyone..." she said sadly. She looked around and then saw a half-naked guy arguing with the spiked up pink-haired guy.

"Put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't be so loud!" Gray yelled.

The minute Juvia saw Gray, was the moment where she fell in love.

"J-Juvia, is feeling, different.."

Gray noticed her staring at walked up to her. "I already gave you all a warning." he mentioned.

Juvia's face heated up. "Um, well, Juvia is wondering, if, maybe you want to share, a room with Juvia?" she said nervously.

Gray paused. "Sorry but I don't sleep with girls."

Juvia froze. Then she started imagining things. Gray with Natsu, Loke, Gajeel and Lyon. Gray was in a chair and the four guys looked at him lovey-dovey.

"Oh Gray, when are we going to sleep together?" Natsu said happily. Gray smirked.

"You had your turn last time. Gray and I will tonight!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Juvia shook her head from her fantasies. "B-boy love?!"

Gray raised a brow. He was about to leave until Lyon came and took his arm.

"Leaving when I came huh? So your scared of me?" Lyon said with a smirk. Gray pulled away and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I didn't notice you." he replied.

Lyon kept smirking and then looked around. That's when he saw Juvia..

His face got all red. Gray noticed and looked where he was staring.

Immediately, Lyon went up to Juvia and took her hands with his.

"Where have you been?"

Makarov instantly saw this and smirked. "YOU THREE! SHARE A ROOM! NO OBJECTIONS!"

Juvia smiled about the idea, since she was sharing a room with Gray. Lyon smiled about the idea, since he was sharing a room with Juvia. But Gray, was sulking wondering how this happened.

"GAJEEL! SHARE A ROOM WITH ME-"Natsu said but got cut off.

"Not gonna happen."

"FINE! Then I'll just share a room with Happy! Right?" he asked.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he was flying.

Gajeel raised a brow. "Where did you find those?"

"Find what?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Those, cat with wings."

"Oh! I found an egg and raised Happy!"

"I want one..." Gajeel mumbled under his breath.

* * *

The old man clapped his hands to get everybody's attention.

"Now, since you don't know, call me Gramps! We're going to be staying here for twelve weeks so we're a family. Family's argue or love, but, we never ever, betray something if we're already in something! For example, if you happen to be in an alliance, don't betray your partner! I know I said betrayal for the drama but if we're a family then I don't want that! If I see it, your eliminated!"

"Now since everybody has a partner, I will assign the cabins!"

"For the Flaming Dragons, Natsu and Gajeel are in cabin one with also Lucy and Levy!"

"HUH?! Did you just say-" Lucy started but got cut off.

"Cabin two! Gray, Lyon and Juvia!"

"Gray-Sama~" Juvia said happily.

"Lastly, Cana and Wendy for cabin three"

Wendy looked at Cana. Cana gave her a thumbs-up.

"What about me?" Loke asked.

"Don't rush! Anyway, team Heaven's Wheel. Cabin four! Erza and Jellal with Kagura and Millianna."

"Lucky guy.." Loke mumbled.

"Laxus and Freed, Cabin five with Mira and Lisanna."

"Nee-Chan!" Elfman said sadly.

Evergreen slapped him with her fan once more.

"Cabin six is Elfman and Evergreen! Cabin seven...Loke."

Loke literally disappeared into dust after that. He had no women or even a male companion with him. It was just...Loke.

"The first challenge will start tomorrow but this is a bit weird for guys because I know you have magical powers.."

"You do?" They said nervously.

"So what are you trying to say?" Erza asked.

"Well, I'll also be training you guys a bit. I have a surprise for the last two brats here. Also, you can battle."

Natsu smirked and started laughing. "Does that mean I can beat anyone up?! I'm fired up!" he exclaimed.

Makarov smiled at the energetic youngster. "Somewhat. But the other person has to agree. The one who first falls and doesn't get up in five seconds loses. If you're the winner then you can save yourself for elimination if your team votes you off."

"That's pretty useful." Lucy said. "Does that mean as the loser you get nothing?"

"Nothing?! No. You get humiliation!" With that he started laughing. "You see, this isn't a normal reality show. Challenges, Battles, Magic and Drama! What more can a host ask for."

Lucy smiled. "I guess your right about that."

"Anyway! Rest for today because tomorrow is a big day!"

The teens all went to their cabins and started to unpack, excited for tomorrow

* * *

.

**Cabin One**

"So Lu-chan, why did gramps make us share a cabin with Gajeel and Natsu?" Levy asked worriedly.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know really. Probably just to get some romance or drama started. I just hope they aren't messy.."

Levy giggled. "They're guys so I doubt that they're clean."

The girls walked up to their cabin and opened the door. It was an entire mess.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Lucy shrieked. Natsu and Gajeel looked up and saw them.

"Eating contest." Natsu replied. "Wanna join us?"

"OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO JOIN!" Lucy yelled. Then she took a deep breath and started again. "But why did you eat here if you could just eat in the dining hall?"

Gajeel shook his head. "The cabins are bigger."

Levy gave Lucy a smile. "I guess we'll just have to try our bests for a while."

* * *

**Cabin Two**

Juvia was in the cabin already. She was ecstatic for when Gray was in there. Neither of the guys were in there yet. Probably because Juvia ran..

She felt her face go hot when she heard footsteps. Juvia was on the bed so she got up and walked towards the door to greet Gray. Instead she greeted Lyon..

"Oh Juvia! You were here already! Ah, I'm so glad we're reunited here!" he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"W-what?" she stuttered quietly.

Flustered, Lyon kept talking. "Juvia, while we still have some free time, let's do something before Gray comes!"

"Do what before I come?" Gray said annoyed when he opened the door.

Juvia turned her head to see Gray and her eyes sparkled. Quickly she took Lyon's arm off of her and ran to him.

She meant to just stand in front of him but she accidentally tripped and fell on Gray...

* * *

**Cabin Three**

"So how old are you anyway? I mean, your just so short so.." Cana asked. Wendy gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well I'm twelve actually but I'm turning thirteen next week." she replied.

Cana smirked then leaned down and whispered into Wendy's ear. "I'm actually eighteen."

Wendy's eyes went wide. Cana put her finger on her lips. "Shhh. Don't tell anyone." Cana said with a giggle.

"So what type of magic do you use anyway?" Wendy asked.

"Card Magic. You?"

"Well Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."

Cana's eyes went wide. "You're a dragon slayer?! That's great!" she shrieked. Wendy nodded. She was happy that she was making a friend.

* * *

**Cabin Four**

"So do you know anyone here besides me?" Jellal asked. Erza thought for a bit.

"Well I think I know the girl Millianna.."

"The cat girl?"

"Yeah..."

Jellal took a deep breath. "That Kagura girl seems pretty serious."

"That's fine with me." Erza started. "That means she'll be on task."

**With Millianna and Kagura**

"Hey Kagura! What do you think of our cabin buddies?"

Kagura kept looking forward but still spoke.

"They seem close. But I don't trust that guy."

"How come?" Millianna asked.

Kagura shrugged. "I just don't."

* * *

**Cabin Five**

"So then it's agreed. We will all take turns cleaning!" Mira said happily. Laxus rolled his eyes and got up.

"I didn't agree to anything." he replied sternly. Mira looked at him confused-like.

"Well it's either that or you guys do. Lisanna and I won't do all the cleaning if it's from you guys." she responded.

Laxus sighed. This time Freed stood up. "I agree with Laxus. We're in an alliance so we'll be busy.

Lisanna got up then. "Mira and I too are in an alliance. So we're busy too. Anyway, just agree or we're just gonna clean our side."

"Why should I?" Laxus asked.

Mira looked down. "Please?"

Laxus looked down at her. "Fine. I don't want to be responsible if you cry so I'll do it."

Mira looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Laxus."

* * *

**Cabin Six**

"Out of all the people there were, I had to be partnered with you?" Evergreen complained. Elfman snorted.

"It's not like I wanted to. The man said so, so I accepted it as a man!"

Evergreen crossed her arms. "Could you stop saying 'man' it's annoying and stupid! Also disrespectful!"

"A man talks with his fists but also doesn't hit a girl."

"I'M NOT A MAN!"

* * *

**Cabin Seven**

Loke was just sitting on the bed with his arms behind the back of his head.

"It's good that I have privacy but I wanted to share a room with Lucy." he sighed. "I wonder what type of magic she uses..."


	3. First Challenge

**The Next Day**

"Last time, the youngsters were brought to the island. The teens were introduced and were formed into two teams:

'The Flaming Dragons!"

'Heaven's Wheel.'

And the cabins too. The first challenge is today, I wonder if there's gonna be a battle.."

**Cabin 1**

"Levy-Chan, wake up!" Lucy said. Levy yawned as she rubbed her eye.

"Thank you Lu-chan for making sure I woke up."

Lucy smiled. "It's no problem! Anyway, I'm gonna take a hot bath since the guys aren't here."

Levy nodded as she sat up. Meanwhile Lucy got her towel and went inside the bathroom. (There's a bathroom for each cabin)

She started to undress until the door flew open.

_I forgot to lock it?! _She thought. Only her top was off but it was fully exposed to Natsu. Once he saw, he tilted his head and put a finger under his chin.

Lucy immediately blushed and covered her chest. Then she kicked Natsu out with one of her infamous kicks while yelling, "GET OUT!"

Yeah, this day wasn't staring off so good.

**The dining hall**

Gramps ordered everyone to go to the dining hall because he had an announcement.

"Alright punks! Since this is the first day, the challenge won't be so hard. But, I'm partnering you up! Natsu and Lisanna, Cana and Laxus, Gray and Lucy, Juvia and Lyon, Mirajane and Wendy, Loke and Kagura, Erza and Levy, Freed and Evergreen, Jellal and Elfman, and lastly Millianna and Gajeel. They're not on your team but I never said the teams were official. Now, one of you will piggyback the other while going up that high cliff, the first ten up will be the Flaming Dragons, the other Heaven's Wheel. Make me proud brats, go!"

* * *

Natsu gave his usual wide smile and quickly went to Lisanna. "Alright partner, get on!" he said while crouching down. Lisanna gave a small smile for his enthusiastic, and then she got on.

"Okay Lisanna, we're gonna win!" With that being said from the dragon slayer, they were off.

"Oi, Oi, Oi. Can you even walk?" Laxus asked Cana. She smirked.

"Of course big boy. I can hold liquor. It's just that I had so many barrels last time. Now, pick me up so we can go."

Laxus sighed but obeyed. Then, Cana smacked the top of his head. "Now hurry up!"

* * *

"Okay Lucy, get on." Gray said tiredly while crouching down. However Lucy didn't comply.

"I'M WEARING A SKIRT AND PUT A SHIRT ON FIRST!"

"Then I guess I'll get on."

"DON'T DO THAT!" she shrieked. Lucy sighed and went over to gramps. "Um, gramps? Is it okay if we can use magic in this?" she asked. The old man smiled.

"Why not? Announce that." he replied. Lucy's eyes sparkled, she gave a thumbs-up.

Then she cuffed her hands around her mouth and yelled: WE CAN USE MAGIC!"

After that she smirked and went to Gray. "Even if we're partners, I'm going by myself. Then she took a silver key out."Open Gate of the Clock! Horologium!"

"Love rival!" Juvia said displeased while looking at Lucy who was in a clock? Lyon smirked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Juvia-chan. Forget about Gray and let's move on." Juvia however wasn't in the mood to play around so she simply attacked Lyon for laying a hand on her.

"Water lock." She said as a large circular mass of water appeared and trapped Lyon inside. There was no oxygen. "Juvia is leaving."

* * *

"Wendy right?" Mira asked. Wendy smiled.

"Yes. Anyway Mira-chan, thanks for carrying me. I hope I'm not too heavy."

Mira giggled. "Wendy you aren't heavy at all."

"But I was wondering. Mira-chan what's your magic?"

Mira smiled. "That's a secret."

* * *

"Lucy is a celestial wizard? Crap it's over!" Loke mumbled as Kagura carried him. "Kagura's your name right? Oh Kagura, why can't I carry you? This is embarrassing for a woman to carry a man."

Kagura kept a serious face on. "I'm fast." she replied. "Don't you want to win?"

"Of course I do! It's true that you are fast but still.."

* * *

"Let's wipe out our opponents first." Erza said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Levy got a bit nervous then. "Requip!" Erza quickly changed into a cheetah printed outfit, the outfit has a large collar around her neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears. Also a one-handed sword.

"This is my flight armor." Erza explained, "I'll quickly take them out and then I'll carry you." After that, Erza ran to Natsu and Lisanna. She glared and swished them down with her sword.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Natsu yelled angrily. Erza did the same thing to everyone else. Once she finished, she ran to Levy and requipped again.

"This is my other armor, Heaven's wheel. Weird huh?" Erza asked. Levy nodded but gave her a small smile.

"But why did you change?" Levy asked. Erza clenched one of her first and looked up with sparkling eyes.

"I can fly in this so we can win."

* * *

"Ugh, that girl! Whatshername, Erza! Made you go back at the bottom." Evergreen complained. Freed rolled his eyes.

"We can use magic so hold on. Dark Ecriture: Wings." Freed said as he planted the runes on himself. With that he had dark wings. "Ever, you have wings. Let's go."

"What about Laxus?" Evergreen asked. "I mean he has a partner but we can't help him out?" Freed covered his eyes with his elbow.

"I want to but we're partners! I wanted Laxus to be my partner then you."

"WHAT!?"

Freed shook his head. "If I had Laxus then you could have Elfman." he reminded her.

Evergreen blushed but yelled. "I DON'T LIKE THAT WEIRD, SO-CALLING MAN!"

"We won't be able to be first since Erza attacked all of us." Jellal said. Elfman nodded in agreement.

"I can't transform because none are for speed! Man this is bad! We'll be in last place. Man's are never in last place!" Elfman continued while carrying Jellal.

"I do have this spell but I'm not sure if I can carry you..."

"Just go." Elfman stopped. "I'll catch up later. If I'm not first then at least you will. After all..being in first place is a man!"

Jellal smiled. "Alright then." He casted meteor which made him go in the air with incredible speed.

"Hurry up!" Millianna said. Gajeel rolled his eyes though.

"It's not like your any faster!"

"How would you know? Your so slow that I bet we're not gonna be in first place." Millianna complained. "I bet I could go faster."

Gajeel stopped. "You wanna see if I can beat you in a race? I'm pretty sure you're gonna lose so don't cry about it."

Millianna smirked. "Fine. Ready, set..." Milianna ran off then leaving Gajeel at a disadvantage.

"HEY!"

Makarov however was already at the cliff, waiting. These were the results:

**The Flaming Dragons (OFFICIAL TEAM)**

Erza

Gray

Natsu

Lucy

Lisanna

Mirajane

Juvia

Cana

Laxus

Wendy

**Heaven's Wheel (OFFICIAL TEAM)**

Jellal

Gajeel

Millianna

Levy

Kagura

Elfman

Evergreen

Loke

Freed

Lyon

**The dining hall**

Makarov made everyone gather up at the hall again. "These are the official teams. If you have a problem with that then battle me and if you win, you change switch but if you lose, oh well." he laughed a bit.

Natsu and Gray laughed hard though. The old man raised a brow. "What's funny?" he asked.

"I-It's just that, y-your so s-short!" Natsu started.

"S-so it'll b-be easy to w-win!" Gray ended.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" They both said with infuriated gramps.

"You'll see brats. So, since I said there will be an eliminated every time, EVERYONE will go to the elimination ceremony together. The one who doesn't get a mark is out."

"Mark?" Erza said. "What type of mark?"

"Oh right, I didn't explain yet. The mark means your still in this game. It's like a tattoo but it doesn't hurt at all. You can place it anywhere, it'll be at a table where we will have the ceremony. However, we won't be doing elimination for everybody until the merge. Now, whose team leader?"

**The Flaming Dragons**

"I'll be team leader of course! I'm the strongest here!" Natsu said. Happy popped out of nowhere. "Aye!"

"Who said you're the team leader?" Gray asked annoyed as he glared. "I came in second while you were third place."

Natsu glared back. "YOU GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!"

"SO DID YOU!"

"STOP!" Erza said. She paused and then took a huff before starting again. "I will be team leader."

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Gray said. "But you're a girl!"

Erza shot both of them death glares which startled both.

"I was first place, you two were below me so if I get eliminated, Gray will take over."

"HUH!?" Natsu yelled. Gray however smirked.

"Alright then."

"What about me!?"

Erza shrugged. "Natsu was it? You sure are a hot-head. Anyway, if Gray gets eliminated, you will take over. Is that clear?" she asked with a frown.

Gray raised a brow and Natsu thought about it for a while.

"I said is that clear?" Erza asked again with a death look at both of them.

They felts chills and immediately agreed.

"Sure Erza! I get it!" Gray said.

"Aye!" Natsu replied.

**Heaven's Wheel**

"Who's going to be the captain/leader?" Levy asked.

No response. She sighed until a elbow leaned on her head.

"Gajeel?"

He gave her a smirk. "I'll be the leader. All of you are weaklings, so there's nobody else besides me."

"Uhh..." Levy mumbled with a dumbfounded face. However someone spoke up.

"A MAN IS THE LEADER! I'M NOT A WEAKLING BECAUSE I'M A STRONG MAN!" Elfman shouted.

Gajeel sighed. "And how would you know that your strong?"

"Why that little-" Millianna started but got held back by Kagura.

"Millianna, control your anger. We'll see of who's going to be leader."

Millianna frowned but nodded. "That Gajeel guy though is getting on my nerves..."

Kagura looked at Jellal who was staring off in space.

Gajeel and Elfman kept arguing until...

"I'll be the leader!" Lyon said, "It's all for Juvia~"

Juvia heard her name and sighed. In the end, Kagura was the leader.

**6:30PM ( 3 hours later)**  
Everyone was at a campfire that were near the cabins, there was a small fire for warm and light.  
Next to the fire there was a table, it had what looked like a stamp thing.  
"That's where you'll get the mark. When I call your names your safe and you go over there to get the mark. Like I said, you can put it on your body anywhere. Also we have different colors. If I don't, you're going to stay here but nearby. Even if we see you, you won't have the mark. My assistant, Mavis will escort the loser."  
"Let's begin my brats."

"Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Evergreen, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Millianna, Jellal, Kagura, Cana, Freed, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy."  
The 18 competitors put on the mark. Only two were left. Loke and Lyon.  
"I like all of you so this'll be a little hard." He started. "The one whose gonna to get the mark is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...  
Loke. Sorry Lyon, Mavis will escort you out in a bit."  
Loke happily whispered yes but patted Lyon on the back.  
"Sorry man."  
Lyon shook it off and went to Juvia.  
"I'll miss you but it seems you have no interest in me. I'll be cheering for you to win." Then Lyon gave Juvia a kiss on the forehead.

Weirdly enough, Gray turned to give Juvia a high-five until he saw it. It got weirder when Juvia blushed. Gray turned his back from them and felt something but didn't know what it was...  
And with that being said, the punks were ordered to go back to their cabins to rest for tomorrow.


End file.
